


Trouble pt 7 - Oakley's POV

by Dandelion_queen



Series: Oakley & Lydia [7]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Unrelated (2007)
Genre: Arguing, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, I'm Sorry, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelion_queen/pseuds/Dandelion_queen





	Trouble pt 7 - Oakley's POV

I love her.   
There was no denying it. Who did I even need to lie to it about?  
No one.  
They can all fuck off.   
I won't explain it. What can I say?   
I could give you a raft of the most beautiful poetry if I wanted but it'd just be a flowery way of saying I'm in love, so there isn't much point.  
She's asleep, snores off and on.  
I find it sweet.   
There are a few things I need to say but I don't want to blow it. Right now I want to enjoy our time together. I could stay in her bed for days.   
No..weeks.  
I have it bad for her.  
"You dumpling."  
She smiles when I whisper it to her.

 

"Don't talk stupid!" Lyds has her arm wrapped around me and I'm stroking her belly.  
"I'm not." I tell her but maybe I was talking like an idiot.  
"What will happen when you get to say my age and you realise you're stuck with an old woman and a thirteen year old kid? Be realistic. Would we even make it that far? You'd probably be off over the hills after a few sleepless nights and shitty nappies."  
She was to the point but that was Lyds for you. I found myself getting a bit annoyed that she felt I'd just up sticks and leave her.  
"You don't know that. Fucks sake Lydia..I'm just saying if you do change your mind I'm here. It is my baby y'know? I'm I not allowed to feel something for the idea of being a Father?"  
I got out of bed.   
"You can feel whatever you like but we both know any notion of us raising a kid together is pure fantasy bullshit, we like each other a lot but we have a lot stacked against us Oakley."  
She looks sad. I'm more annoyed with myself.  
"You told me you loved me Lyds..I love you but you're doing my head in right now."  
Lyds called me a child and we argued like a couple of idiots.

When you're younger you watch all these films and couples argue..passion or what have you and they always..always find that perfect moment to tip it from anger into a furious moment of love making.   
Life isn't like that. There wasn't any moment were it could go from full on arguing to ripping each other's clothes off. I took her car keys and I laughed at her face at the window as I drove off.   
I'd cool off, pump some tunes and go back and apologise to that snotty bitch.  
She's probably right.  
I'll pick her up some flowers.  
We'll make it work.


End file.
